Keeping Secrets
by Twobitsbabe
Summary: Roxi and twobit are best friends and she feels she can tell him anything. That is except for her disorder. Twobit finds out what Roxi has been hiding and doesn't know whether to tell her older brother Dally or not. Please R
1. Twobit knows

Disclaimer: The outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton Roxi belongs to me.  
  
"Roxi!Good to see ya!" I turned my head slightly to see Johnny and Twobit walking towards the lot. "Oh great", I thought, "they found me."  
  
"Hiya guys! What's up? Why are you here?"  
  
Twobit punched me playfully in my arm.  
  
"Why not be here?" Johnny asked. I groaned.  
  
"Because," I said annoyed, "I like being alone sometimes."  
  
Twobit stared at me. He knew something was up. I hated the way I looked. I was five foot six, I had short dark hair, and worst of all I was fat. Of course my friends told me it was just because of my height and that they'd kill for my thinness but somehow I didn't beleive them. Johnny said he was off to the Curtis' and we said goodbye. Twobit turned to me as I sat down on the wet grass.  
  
"Alright Roxi. I know you. What's up?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess i'm just tired. I didn't sleep at all last night." He looked at me funny and shrugged. Soon Ponyboy came to join us.  
  
"Hey Pony," I mumbled. "This is just wonderful," I thought, "I'm almost all alone and the little one shows up. Just my luck." Not that I don't like Pony. I love him. It was just I wanted to be alone.  
  
"What do ya say we head to your house Pon?"  
  
"Sure," he answered and off we went. On the way we passed my house. As Twobit and Pony started going into the Curtis house I called to them, "Hey I gotta get something from my house. I'll be right back. Pony shrugged and headed in but Twobit followed me.  
  
"You liar," he accused me, "You don't have to get anything from your house. You hate your house you'd never go there unless you had to!"  
  
"So? What's your point? Besides,I actually do have to get something."  
  
"I'm going with you then."  
  
I shrugged. "Sure."  
  
We walked to my house silently. I walked inside and Twobit and I walked up to my room. I turned on my radio. I went to my desk and grabbed a bunch of papers and folders quickly so Twobit wouldn't see them. I grabbed my knapsack jammed everything in, took a quick look around, turned off the radio, and we left. Once we got outside instead of heading towards Pony's house I walked the opposite direction.  
  
"Where are you going?" Twobit asked me.  
  
"To the lot," I thought. I kept walking ignoring Twobit. He gave up and headed back towards the Curtis house. I walked to the lot and sat on a car seat. I took some of the papers and a pen out of my knapsack. I wrote. I kept writing till I literally couldn't move my pen any longer. I put it away a fell asleep.  
  
The sun was just rising as I heard Darry calling my name. I opened one eye and then the other.I sat up sluggishly.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You ignored Twobit so no one knew where you were then you stay all night out here and something could have happened to you."  
  
"So? I always stay out here and look at me. I'm fine Darry chill out. Besides if Twobit cared, which he obviously didn't, he would have followed me."  
  
"Come back to the house you can eat breakfast and get dressed. You still have to go to school." He sighed.  
  
"Alrighty," I said more upbeat than usually. He felt my forehead and I looked at him laughing.  
  
"You scare me sometimes Roxi."  
  
"I scare myself too Darry."  
  
I walked back to the Curtis' house with Darry. I got changed and I ate a little breakfast. Well if you can call a glass of orange juice breakfast. Then Pony and I walked to school together. I got to school and my friends immediately approached my locker.  
  
"Roxi," they said, "If you don't quit what your doing we'll tell Twobit and you know he'll tell Dallas."  
  
"No he won't. I already told him and he promised me that he wouldn't tell, " I lied to them.  
  
Twobit came to my locker. "Class already?" I said jokingly and we walked to homeroom. The day dragged on. I was estatic when it was over.  
  
"Roxi," Twobit said to me a little unsurely, "Your friends told me. I'm going to tell Dally. You know that right?"  
  
"Yea Twobit. I know. I wish you wouldn't but I know you will." It was too late now. He knew I was anorexic and he was going to tell my older brother.  
  
(A/N: I do know how to handle the whole she's anorexic deal because it just so happens I am to. So don't criticize me on the way I handle it because I know better than you.) 


	2. Dally wonders

Disclaimer: I own Roxi and Erica and S. E. Hinton knows anyone you do know.  
  
~*Twobit*s POV*~  
  
I looked at the hurt in Roxi's eyes and I knew I couldn't tell her brother. I wanted her to tell him herself but I knew she wouldn't. At first I didnt beleive her friends when they told me that she was anorexic, but as soon as I confronted her I knew they were right. We were walking home now and since it was late November it was cold. Of course Roxi didn't have a jacket so I casually slipped mine off and draped it over her shoulders. She looked at me with her eyes that looked like a child's. The mysterious blackness drew you in, but it was the warmth that kept you there.  
  
"Thanks Twobit. That was real sweet of you."  
  
"Im always real sweet. Just like honey." She laughed.  
  
It was Friday and there was a long weekend ahead of us so I suggested we started it by going to The Dingo. She agreed and off we went. When we got there she was watching the road motionless. I turned to see what she was looking at and I noticed a blue mustang pulling up.  
  
~*Roxi*s POV*~  
  
We had just gotten to The Dingo when I noticed the car. I knew that Socs were trouble especially since I should be one. It was true and the gang knew it. I was rich and I should be a Soc yet I knew by nature I was a greaser and that I'd never fit in with Socs.  
  
"Uh, Twobit? Maybe we ought to go in now."  
  
"Let's see why there on this side of town."  
  
"Um, Let's not and pretend we did."  
  
~*Twobit*s POV*~ I looked at Roxi and she was pretty insistent about going inside. I wanted to see why they were here. I told her she could go in and I'd wait outside. Obviously something was wrong because she threw my jacket on the ground and ran off to the parked car. She turned to me and I could see tears streaming down her face. She jumped in the car and I raced towards it as it sped off. I walked to the Curtis house to tell them what had just happened.  
  
~*Roxi*s POV*~ I couldn't beleive what I had just done. I had left my best friend in awe while I sped off with some Soc I hardly knew. We drove around for a while talking and he dropped me off at my house. The instant he drove away I was running to the Curtis' house with all my strength. I dashed up the stairs and bolted in the door. As quickly as I was in I collapsed.  
  
~*Soda*s POV*~  
  
Roxi ran in the door like someone was chasing her. She stood there for a second and then collapsed. Twobit caught her. I got a glass of ice water to give to her when she came around. After about 20 minutes she came to and the first thing she did was start crying.  
  
"Did something bad happen Roxi?"  
  
"No. I think I need some water or something."  
  
I handed her the glass and she drank it quickly. I looked over at Twobit and he seemed to be amazed by this. He took her into the kitchen so he could talk to her alone and I went to my bedroom.  
  
~*Twobit*s POV*~ I was so freaked by the fact she collapsed after she ran in. She was a great runner and never passed out no matter how far. Then I started to wonder where she began running.  
  
"What happened? Where were you?"  
  
She sighed and looked at me innocently. She answered my questions in a firm voice. "I was with that Soc all afternoon. He dropped me off at home after we talked for a while. I felt horrible thinking of how I was supposed to be with you and how I just ran off like that. So I ran from my house to here."  
  
"You only ran from your house? But you only live a block and a half away. Why'd you pass out?"  
  
She answered timidly. "I didn't eat anything all week. I guess I was just getting the effects of an empty stomach."  
  
"I'm not going to tell Dallas."  
  
"Your not?"  
  
"No. You are. And I mean it. Either you tell him or-"  
  
She bolted out of the house just as quickly as she had entered it earlier.  
  
~*Roxi*s POV*~ I ran away from Twobit for the second time. I ran and ran until I reached the lot where I passed out again.  
  
~*Dallas*s POV*~ I was walking by the lot and I saw this girl just lying there. I figured i'd investigate and walked up to her. What I found was my little sister Roxi unconcious.I knelt down and shook her softly.  
  
"Hey Roxi baby. It's Dally. Wake up." She began to awaken. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Dally!" She looked at me with hurt eyes. I think she was keeping something from me but I knew better then to ask while she was in this state. I began to wonder if my little Roxi was ok.  
  
(A/n: Hey! So what'd you think? Sorry that my chapters are in no real order but I just write whatever I think! Please review. I accept flames although I really want something on my good points!) 


End file.
